Nightwing's Missing
by Steerpike Jennkings
Summary: Tim is contacted by Damian who thinks that Nightwing might have been kidnapped by Jason Todd. Tim decides to look into it and walks, more like runs; into the worst situation imaginable. One shot, attempted humor (M for heavily implied Dick/Jayson, Swearing, and implied mature situations.)


"_Nightwing's missing!" _Damian's voice echoed through the comm link.

"What do you mean he's missing?" Tim chirped back, immediately on guard.

Damian yelled back into his ear, "_As in I can't get a hold of him, genius_."

Tim resisted the urge to punch something from annoyance. "I got that D; I meant how do you know he's missing?"

Tim could practically hear Damian's aggravation. "_Red Hood was in the neighboring area, so I informed Grayson. He said he would 'check it out' and I haven't heard from him since. I believe his communicator has been disabled."_

"Okay, send me the location. I'll see if I can track him down." Tim ordered trying to ignore the comments being made by the youngest Wayne. Swiftly he made his way across rooftops to the last known place Dick had been.

"You said he was at the roof of the old dairy factory, right?" Tim questioned.

"_Drake, I will not continue repeating my self. As Grayson says 'open your ears'"_

Snippy much? Tim noted before surveying the rooftop. There was no sign of a struggle or even confrontation. The only indication that Nightwing had even been there was a small blue batarang kicked under an abandoned pile of metal pipes.

"Odd." Tim commented pocketing the small metal weapon.

"_What? Drake I demand you convey all current information!" _Damian shouted in his ear.

"D, there's just one of Nightwing's fancy throwing stars. I don't-"

Tim noticed the silver shell kicked to the corner of the roof. Picking it up he studied it for a moment. "Hey D, what type of handgun does Red Hood typically use?"

There was clicking of a keyboard over the communicator then Damian answered, _"Something called a Walther PPS 40 caliber,"_

"Shit," muttered Tim and pocketed the small 40 shell. "I think Hood might have Nightwing. It would be worth checking out at least." Tim informed Damian.

"_Agreed. Any signs of where Todd could have taken him?"_

Tim shook his head. "No, but I'm gonna' check Jason's apartment. Him and Dick don't get into fights allot so I hate jumping to conclusions without being sure."

He heard Damian groan, _"Todd's a criminal. Even if you were incorrect about his kidnapping of Grayson, then there would surely be another worthy reason to kick his ass."_

"Probably, but I don't feel like fighting with Jay for some stupid misunderstanding." Tim explained heading off to Jason's safe house.

"_That's because you're a coward." _Damian remarked.

"That's because I'm not a demonic rage driven psychopath." He muttered under his breath.

The next fifteen minutes of heading to Jason's place was spent either running, jumping or flying whilst arguing with Damian over the comm. Why the hell was Bruce so determined that they be best buddies and work together? Tim was curious as to why Damian hadn't just disconnected Tim's communicator. The best he could deduce was because Damian was actually worried about Dick, and wanted to know when he was found immediately.

"_Your incompetence on the form of martial combat is so horrific that -"_ Tim interrupted that sure to be sick burn when he landed on the fire escape outside Jason's apartment.

"Will you shut up already? I'm here," Tim could hear the demonic child grumbling about Tim changing the subject. "It doesn't look like anyone's in there." Tim whispered looking through the window into the dark living room.

"_Bravo Drake. Excellent detective work."_

"Shut the fuck up Damian."

"_No."_

Tim sighed in annoyance and pushed up on the window. It was unlocked and opened with ease. Slipping inside he made sure to check his surroundings to insure Jason wasn't going to jump out of nowhere. Clear. Next he studied the apartment.

He had never been inside Jason's apartment. It was strange seeing his brothers home. To say the least it was not what he expected for Jason's taste. There were books staked on shelves, a TV and a couch with a coffee table. The table had papers staked neatly onto them with a bowl of chips set on the corner. Shockingly the room was actually…well, clean. If anything he would have expected Jason to be a slob like Dick. But everything had a place and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. If Tim hadn't known better he would say the apartment belonged to an average guy, not some gun crazy sociopath.

"_Find anything?" _Damian chirped in his ear.

"No." Tim whispered circling around the couch and froze at what he saw.

Sitting on what Tim assumed was a dinning room table (Jason had a dinning room table? Huh.) was a red helmet, and beside were it black gloves with blue stripes that ran down over the fingers. They were thrown down atop of a mix of weapons Tim knew for a fact were Dick's.

"I found some of Nightwing's things. Jason has him but I still don't know where-"

His conversation was interrupted by a strangled groan. It had been loud enough that even Damian heard it over the communicator.

"_What was that?" _The younger Wayne demanded.

Tim chose to ignore Damian for the time being and ran down the hallway. Another groan and a string of cuss words convinced Tim that, it was in fact, Dick. Panic rose in Tim fearing that Dick could be hurt. It certainly sounded like he was struggling with someone.

Tim swung the door open expecting to find Nightwing and Red Hood facing off against one another. Tim was prepared to fight alongside his oldest brother but what he had barged in on was_ not _the scene he expected to walk into. In a million years, a million universes of possibilities. Of all the situations that he _could _have run into, it _had_ to be this one.

Jason and Dick's heads shot towards the door. Tim's mouth opened in shock and he stood frozen unsure how to respond. He gave a strangled scream at the sight.

"What the fuck!" Jason yelled pulling up the sheets of his bed.

"Tim?" Dick asked obviously confused.

"_Drake? What's happening? What's wrong? Is Dick alright?"_

Tim's face turned a brilliant shade of red and he gaped in horror as his oldest adopted brother was stradling down his second oldest adopted brother. On a bed. Both nude. It took a couple seconds for Tim to realize what exactly they were doing, but when it clicked it felt like a bus had hit him and his face grew even redder. Unsure what to do he slapped his hand over his eyes.

"I'm sorry! Damian said Jason kidnapped you! I didn't know!" Tim blurted out.

"Get the fuck out!" Jason growled and Tim felt something soft hit him with great force making him stumble out of the room. A pillow. Oh great. That just reminded him HIS OLDER BROTHERS WERE HAVING SEX ON JASON'S BED.

Tim took off running into the living room and out the window. Without even closing it he had taken off back towards Wayne manor; Damian still yelling in his ear.

"_Drake I demand to know what is happening! Where is Dick!"_

"Uh…" Tim stammered unsure what to say. He had never run from something so fast in his life and he collapsed into a shaking pile on whatever rooftop he happened to be on. "I don't want to talk about it."

"_If you do not tell me I will go get father."_

Tim rubbed at his eyes trying to get the image of his two role models fucking- no. No. NO. There had to be a way to wipe that memory. Come on, something. Bleach. Yeah when he got home he'd wash his eyes with bleach.

"_Damit Tim is everything okay?!" _Damian shouted and made Tim nearly jump from his skin.

"No." Tim groaned pulling his knees to his chest. How had Dick even gotten into that position? Well he was an acrobat- Ew. Ew. Ew. EW.

"_Should I call for father?" _Damian asked still unsure what had happened to traumatize Tim.

"No. We are never speaking of this again. Do you understand?" Tim commanded.

"_But-" _Damian began.

"Damian you wouldn't-It's-you're too young."

There was silence on the other line. "_Oh."_


End file.
